Persons forced to sit in seats for long periods of time, particularly vehicle operators such as long-haul truckers, find greater comfort and therefore increased safety, when vehicle seats are equipped with ergonomically designed armrests. Such armrests optimally require multiple functions, such as the capacity to be rotated out of the way of a person entering and exiting the seat, the ability to be adjusted for persons of differing arm lengths, and the ability to be positioned at different angles to the horizontal, as may be desired by the occupant.
Various embodiments of the adjustable sliding armrest disclosed herein provide these functions in a novel design that promotes comfort and durability in any one of a number of different embodiments.